


Two Worlds Collide [Kingsley Kwan X OC]

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, Manhwa, Real Life, Romance, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Alice Na spent her entire life alone. She spent her days engrossed in the digital world, burying her loneliness by reading webtoons, manhwas, mangas, and watching anime. Her only interaction with people outside of school and work was through social media.One night, she witnessed six teenage boys appear out of thin air. But they weren't random people. No, she recognized them as Donald Na, Kingsley Kwan, Jake Ji, Wolf Keum, Forrest Lee, and Jimmy Bae of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union.They existed ONLY in the manhwa Weak Hero...So why the hell were they in the Real World!?
Relationships: Kingsley Kwan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Brilliance of the Stars

_'If I disappeared...'_ Alice Na sat alone on a swing. The playground was deserted with her as the only person present, which was to be expected since it was the dead of night. _'...would anyone care?"_ She looked up at the night sky illuminated by the hundreds of stars. 

_'If I disappeared...'_ She took out her phone to check the time. It was 11:57 PM. _'...would anyone even notice?'_ She did not cry and had grown pretty numb to the hollow feeling in her chest. _'_ _I've always_ _been alone._ _Even after Dad adopted me, I was alone...'_

She stood up and began to leave. _'Why would it matter now? Loneliness is nothing new. As L once said, 'Being alone is better than being with the wrong person.' I don't need to go out of my way to have unnecessary social interaction. I plan on just getting a normal office job. I'll only interact with other people when needed,'_

She heard a loud crash followed by a strong burst of hot air coming from the park. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned around, although she was prepared to run if she found herself in a dangerous situation. 

There was a large cloud of white smoke that slowly began to clear away. A group of teenagers were sprawled across the grass. Several of them were groaning in pain. "What the fuck happened!?"

Alice watched them for a moment. _'They look a bit familiar,'_ She took a step closer before spinning on her heel to leave. _'It's none of my concern what other people do,'_

"Hey girl!" 

Alice ignored the voice and continued leaving.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Alice heard rushing footsteps and felt someone grab her shoulder. "Don't ignore me, girl!"

Alice sighed and turned to face the person speaking. It was a boy with grey eyes and unkempt, light orange hair. She stared at the boy with a blank expression. "What?"

"What the hell did you do!?" He demanded. 

"I didn't do anything," Alice claimed. "I was leaving the park and you guys appeared all of a sudden out of thin air. I have nothing to do with whatever happened to you," _'Now that I have a closer look...this boy_ does _look like Jimmy Bae from the webtoon Weak Hero. But this boy can't be Jimmy Bae. He must be a cosplayer. From my experience, there aren't many manhwa cosplayers,'_

"There's no way we 'appeared out of thin air' like you said!" Jimmy said. "You're the only one around. You must've drugged us—"

"What would I gain from drugging you?" Alice questioned monotonously. "Whatever happened to you was not of my doing,"

"Now, now," A boy with orange hair and orange eyes forced Jimmy to let go of Alice. "Let's not get heated up, Jimmy. If she says she didn't do anything, then I think we should believe her,"

 _'First a Jimmy Bae cosplayer,'_ Alice thought. _'Now a Jake Ji cosplayer?'_ She glanced over at the other four boys who were talking towards them. _'A Forrest Lee cosplayer? A Wolf Keum cosplayer? A Donald Na cosplayer? And even a Kingsley Kwan cosplayer? These people must be big fans of Weak Hero,'_

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?" Jake asked Alice.

"Ash City, USA," 

"That's impossible!" Forrest exclaimed. "We were in Seoul before all this shit happened!"

"Teleportation has not been invented yet," Alice calmly stated. "And you are speaking in English. If you thought you were in Seoul, wouldn't you be speaking Korean instead?"

"We're speaking...English?" 

Alice tilted her head slightly to the side. "You don't know what language you're speaking?"

"You're rather calm," Donald spoke up. "If we really did appear out of thin air as you claim, why are you so calm?"

"Whether I panic or remain calm, nothing would change," Alice told him, unintimidated by the tall platinum blonde's presence. "I'll be going home now,"

"Donald, I don't think she's lying," Kingsley said. "She didn't bring us here. And based on the writing on the signs in the park and on the nearby buildings, we really aren't in South Korea anymore,"

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Jake quoted, resulting in him receiving stares. "Sorry, I thought it'd lighten the mood,"

"Do you know any place to change Korean won to US dollars?" Kingsley asked Alice. 

"Yes, but they're all closed at the moment," Alice informed them. 

_'We'll have to pickpocket some people to get money for a hotel room then,'_ Donald thought. _'The streets are pretty much empty but we should be able to find a bunch of unsuspecting victims at bars,'_ "Where is the nearest hotel?"

"I don't know," Alice shrugged. "I don't stay at hotels. Do you not have any place to go?"

"According to you, we appeared out of thin air," Donald pointed out. "We were in South Korea, yet now we're suddenly in the US,"

"Want to stay at my place?" Alice offered.

"That's a rather bold offer," Donald took a few steps closer to her. "Inviting random strangers to stay at your house is dangerous. What would your parents say?"

"They're dead," Alice answered. "I live with my staff,"

"Your staff?" Everyone was confused by that statement.

XXX

"This is a mansion!" Forrest exclaimed. "Girl, how the hell do you live in a mansion!?"

"It belonged to my adoptive father," Alice claimed. "But he passed away. I still live here with the rest of the staff," She entered through the front door.

"Welcome back Miss Alice," The butler greeted. He noticed the Union boys and gasped. "Miss Alice...do you finally have _friends?"_

"I met them at the park," Alice stated. "Apparently they teleported from Yeongdeungpo to Ash City,"

"You have quite the creative imagination," The butler sweat-dropped, not really believing what she had just said. _'They probably moved from Yeongdeungpo to Ash City,'_

"They'll be staying here for a bit," Alice informed. "Please prepare some rooms for them,"

"Of course, Miss Alice," The butler bowed politely.

**I really like Into the [Series] World types of stories and their counterpart, [Series] Cast Comes to the Real World.**

**The story title is one of the lines from _Bakugan_ 's English Dub Opening 1.   
** **_Two words collide...on the inside!_ **

**The chapter title is from _Detective Conan_ 's Opening 15, _Hoshi no Kagayaki yo._  
** **_Let's aim for a grander world!_ **


	2. 100 Doors

"We will prepare dinner immediately," The butler continued. "Do any of your friends have allergies?"

All six boys shook their heads.

"That's good," The butler smiled. "I will call you when dinner is ready," He then left to go prepare the rooms.

"Isn't it rather late for dinner to be served?" Kingsley asked, noticing the time on a clock. "Or rather, too early in the morning?"

"They'll cook a small meal, nothing too fancy," Alice stated. "I usually eat late. I didn't really expect to eat dinner today and had planned to go to sleep upon returning home,"

"What's your name?" Donald asked. "You never told us who you were,"

"My name is Alice Na," She introduced herself. "You never introduced yourselves either,"

"Yet you allowed us into your home," Donald remarked.

"Because my staff will stop worrying about me not having any friends," Alice said. "They keep encouraging me to make friends, but I see no point in that. What are your guys' names?"

"I'm Donald Na," Donald introduced himself. "These are Kingsley Kwan, Jake Ji, Wolf Keum, Forrest Lee, and Jimmy Bae,"

Alice raised a brow. "I meant your _real_ names,"

"Those _are_ our real names," Wolf growled.

"Those are the names of the people your'e cosplaying as,"

"We're not stupid cosplayers like Jake and his friends," Wolf snapped.

"Wait, wait, I have a theory!" Jake spoke up before Wolf could get aggravated even more. "What if we got isekai'd?"

"Dimensional travel doesn't exist," Alice reminded.

"But we appeared out of thin air and teleported from Korea to the US," Jake pointed out. "It doesn't seem to be time travel because the technology is pretty much the same. And the fact that Alice is saying we look like cosplayers, despite this being our normal look, means that we must be fictional characters!"

Everyone stared at him. "All of the names you said are indeed fictional characters," Alice said. 

"Which anime or manga are we from?" Jake grinned. "I bet I'm a main character. I'm anime protagonist material!"

"If you are the actual characters you claim to be," Alice told them. "Then you are from the manhwa, _Weak Hero._ And no, Jake, you aren't the main character,"

"Then who is?" Jake questioned. "No one here is exactly _weak_ ,"

 _'If they were cosplayers, then they would've already known who the main character was,'_ Alice thought. _'Could they actually be from the Weak Hero world?'_ "The main character is Gray Yeon,"

"Who?"

"What were you doing before you go transported to the park?" Alice asked.

"We were just about finished with a meeting at Yeouinaru," Kingsley answered.

Alice took out her phone and went to the Webtoons app. She went to the end of Chapter 61.

_"Good..." Donald Na fiddled with his rings. "...All of you are here today. Nothing big. We just have to switch to some new companies,"_

_The next panel showed the other four school heads._

_"This shouldn't take long. Well, that's if there's no one shitting...like last time," A panel with Myles Joo appeared when Donald mentioned the previous time._

_The last panel was all six members at the table with Kingsley standing beside Donald._

"This is what really happened at the meeting," Donald said with wide eyes as Alice moved onto the next episode. "How did you get this information?"

"This is a Webtoon called Weak Hero," Alice claimed. 

_"With regards to changing companies, Kingsley'll be handing out the lists...so there's no need to discuss it further," Donald said. "What matters is, as of today, Daehyeon will be in charge of Yoosun High and Ganghak will be in charge of Hyeongshin High,"_

"If it was only from one angle and a video, I'd believe it to be a security camera being hacked," Donald said. "But this shows multiple angles, including closeups and a panel showing Myles Joo,"

"So we _did_ isekai," Jake concluded. "But instead of going _into_ a fictional world, we end up being the ones _from_ a fictional world,"

"So you really are from the Weak Hero world," Alice sighed. "This...complicates things. You have no actual identity here in the Real World. Even if you move back to Korea, it's not the same as _your_ Korea. I doubt your schools even exist,"

"So then what are we supposed to do?" Forrest asked.

"For now, you may stay here," Alice told them. "It'll help solidify us being 'friends.' I doubt you'd want to change your names, so you'll still go by your actual names," _'Though, I'm surprised they aren't going by their original Korean names like Baekjin, Seokhyeon, Sehan, Hakho, Jihun, and Seongje. Then again, they_ are _speaking English,'_ "You'll have to be enrolled in the same high school as me to avoid questions as to why you aren't attending high school. You guys are still minors just as I am,"

"Seriously?" Jimmy scoffed. "Can't we just say that we recently graduated or something?"

"My staff would be able to see through your lies," Alice claimed. "But I'm sure you'll do fine in American schools. South Korea's education system is much more rigorous. As for your clothes, we can go shopping after we get some sleep,"

"You're rather calm about this entire situation," Kingsley commented.

"I'm too tired to care," Alice shrugged. "For all I know, this could be a sleep-deprived dream. If it is real, I'll just have to accept the situation. I _could_ just throw you all out of the house, but then my staff will try to get me to make new friends again,"

"Pardon the interruption," The butler had returned and walked over to them. "Dinner is ready,"

**This chapter's title is from _Detective Conan_ 's Opening 18, _100 Mono Tobira_** **.  
 _The dawn of a new world makes me timid, and I can't take the first step._**


	3. Haruka Kanata

"I thought you said it would be a _small_ meal?"

On the dining room table were several dishes of spaghetti, pan fried salmon, roast beef, and vegetable curry. There were also garlic bread, french fries, salad, mashed potatoes, and spring rolls.

"Usually it'd be a small meal," Alice shrugged and began to serve herself some food.

"Since Miss Alice finally brought some friends over, we _may_ have gone a bit overboard with the amount of food," The butler sweat-dropped. "But that means all of you can eat until your heart's content!"

"Free food," Wolf also began to dig in, stuffing his plates high with food. "Got any alcohol to go with it?"

The butler gave him a stern glare that sent shivers down the purple haired teen's spine. "You're underage,"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Oh, we haven't gotten your guys' names yet!" The butler returned to his cheery mood. "First allow me to introduce myself. I am Reginald,"

"These guys are from another world," Alice informed Reginald. "They're from the Weak Hero world,"

"Miss Alice, you have such a vivid imagination," Reginald chuckled. "But if your friends wish to be called by those names, then we will comply. The rooms for your friends have all been prepared,"

"Thank you Reginald," Alice nodded. "Can you also enroll them into my school?"

"Isn't there some kind of entrance test or something we have to take first?" Forrest asked. 

"No," Alice shook her head. "There's just a small registration fee. We'll buy your supplies when we buy your clothes,"

XXX

After dinner, everyone went to their rooms. Kingsley did not immediately fall asleep and was caught up in his thoughts. _'That girl strangely accepts us being from a fictional world so easily. The way she acted the entire time may come off as emotionless and robotic to most people, but I could detect an underlying tone of sadness,'_

_'She's quite the enigma. At least the staff here showed that they didn't believe in us being from a fictional world and they brushed it off as her imagination. At least our interaction with the staff proved that we're able to be seen, heard, and felt by someone besides Alice,'_

_'The biggest problem is how do we get home? We were all just ending a meeting when we were transported to the park. For some reason we're able to speak and understand English fluently. It could just be a coincident that Alice was at the scene when we arrived, but there's also a chance that there's a reason why we appeared when she was there,'_

"This doesn't make sense at all," Kingsley sighed. _'If it weren't for the fact that Alice showed proof that we're from a fictional world by showing us the comic with our meeting, then I wouldn't have believed that we were in another world. Even if someone had a listening bug or hacked into the security cameras, it hadn't been long since the meeting so no one would have had time to draw those panels out. There were also many other episodes after that, meaning we could possibly learn future events,'_

_'They didn't question why we're staying here or where our parents are. They were just so happy that Alice had finally made friends. That's...rather sad if I have to say,'_

XXX

Donald was upset. He had spent years building up his union, only to be thrust into this new world. And apparently everything he had worked for was all fictional? All of his hard work wasn't actually real in this world? He was just a _fictional_ character in a manhwa?

He took out his phone and attempted to search for the manhwa and webtoon titled _Weak Hero_ only to not have any search results. _'My phone is from my so-called fictional world too. I'll have to get my hands on Alice's phone instead,'_ He grinned evilly. _'Yes, I'll use this situation to my advantage. I'll find out about the future and learn about any pesky insects that would cause big troubles for me. Once we get back to our world, I'll crush my opponents before they could rise up,'_

XXX

Jake was excited to explore the new world tomorrow. From what he had seen so far, this was a modern world unlike the fantasy worlds that didn't have advanced technology. There weren't any status windows or hammerspace. There weren't any monsters roaming around the area they were currently in. In fact, it was rather peaceful.

But Jake's excitement turned into worry when he thought about his family and friends back in his own world. _'Kenny must be worried sick. How long has passed in our world? Is it equivalent to the time we spend in this world? Or is there a time difference? What if when we return, years had passed? Will...will we even be able to go back home?'_

Jake vehemently shook his head. _'I need to stay positive! There are many anime where the protagonist goes home after being isekai'd! Like Kagome from Nekoyasha! And in Digital Beasts, the protagonists also go home! We_ will _go home. I'll be reunited with Kenny, Dean, Timmy, and Eunchan. I'll tell them all about my adventure! Then maybe I can turn my adventure into a manga, publish it, and then become super famous!'_

**This chapter's title is from _Bleach_ 's Ending 28, _Haruka Kanata.  
_** _**Into the far distance, towards the faraway sky, our menatz will be able to be fly away.** _


	4. OK!

Everyone was awake by 8:00 AM. At first, the Union boys were a bit confused as to where they were until they realized that they were in Alice's house/mansion. "So this shit wasn't a dream," Donald mumbled.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jake exclaimed, jumping back and pointing at Donald who had his hair down and wasn't wearing his piercings.

"That's Donald Na," Alice said. _'So that wasn't some dream I had. The Union school heads really did come to the Real World,'_

"I don't have any hair products to style my hair like I usually do," Donald raised a brow at Jake's reaction. "But how could you not realize my hair color, skin color, eye color, and tattoos are a dead giveaway for my identity?"

"How are _you_ not surprised?" Jake asked Alice. "From what you showed us, his hair was always showed styled upwards in the manhwa!"

"The last few panels at the end of season two shows him with his hair down," Alice informed. "I don't remember if it was on Webtoon, Reddit, or Instagram, but someone commented that he looked like a depressed Phillip Kim,"

Donald felt insulted but kept a calm facade. "I do not look like a depressed Phillip Kim,"

Everyone in the Union tried to hold back their laughter. They did not want to risk incurring Donald's wrath.

"Miss Alice, breakfast is ready," Reginald informed. "Shall we escort you and your friends shopping afterwards?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think we require assistance," Alice replied. "I shall bring them to the mall myself," 

Breakfast was as extravagant as dinner had been. There were plain pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate pancakes, breads of different varieties, sausages, bacon, eggs, and waffles. There were also fruits.

"Reginald, I told you that you do not have to go overboard like this," Alice said.

"But we wanted to ensure that Miss Alice and her friends had a a wide number of options to choose from," Reginald claimed. 

Donald piled his plate high with chocolate pancakes, chocolate bread, chocolate waffles, and drizzled chocolate syrup all over it. He noticed everyone was now staring at him. "What?"

"Might I recommend some fruits?" Reginald suggested. "You seem to have a sweet tooth and honeydew are sweet,"

Donald did not want to take that suggestion. It felt like he was being ordered around. Although the butler spoke politely, the way Reginald spoke felt as if he were treating Donald like a little child. But...Donald liked sweet things. He ate a piece of honeydew and immediately decided that he had to had every single piece of honeydew on the table to himself.

Nobody would have thought that Donald Na had a sweet tooth. If anyone would love sweets the most, they'd have thought it would be Jake Ji instead. But nope, the head of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union had the biggest sweet tooth out of all of them.

No one commented on Donald's meal though. Just like how they didn't want to laugh at his hair down resembling a depressed Phillip Kim, they didn't want to die.

XXX

They finished breakfast within half an hour and followed Alice out the door. Not long after they left her home, a phone rang. It wasn't Alice's phone, meaning it was one of the Union members' phone. That meant that they were able to _receive_ calls from their own world, and possibly even _send_ a call.

Jake answered his phone. "Hello?"

_"Jake, where the hell are you man!? We stopped by your house so we could head to school together but Kenny said you didn't even come home from the meeting last night!"_

"...Dean?" Jake let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _'Time seems to flow at the same rate in this world as it does in our world. As long as we don't spend too much time here, we can return to our own world without a large amount of time passing. Even though we're apparently speaking English, I can understand Dean and he can understand me,'_

_"Why aren't you responding? Where are you? Stop making us worry,"_

"Dean, you're not gonna believe this, but the Union got isekai'd," 

_"Were you up all night watching anime and reading manga again?"_

"Dean, I'm not joking," Jake said. "Apparently our world, the one you're in right now, is a fictional world. It's a manhwa/webtoon called Weak Hero,"

_"Stop joking around,"_

"Alice, what's something that'll happen in the near future to Dean?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure how near in the future because there aren't any exact dates throughout the series," Alice answered. "But tell Dean that Eunchan's going to invite Fruit Boy to his party to celebrate the end of his suspension at Cafe Gamma on a Friday at six o'clock," 

"Hey Dean," Jake relayed the info. "Eunchan's going to invite Grape to celebrate the end of his suspension at Cafe Gamma on a Friday at six o'clock,"

_"You probably just asked Eunchan that. Seriously man, where the hell are you?"_

"Dean," Jake's tone was not extremely serious. "I'm not joking,"

_"...You're really serious,"_

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

_"You're not going to get eaten by some monsters, right?"_

"There aren't any monsters here," Jake informed. "It's pretty much exactly the same as our world except our world is considered fiction here. Unfortunately, I'm not an anime protagonist,"

_"I'll tell the others. Be careful, Jake. You better not die on me,"_

"I won't," Jake promised before ending the call.

"So we are still able to communicate with others from our world through our phones," Donald noted. _'At least I'll be able to be updated on the situation in our world through Naksung Fam,'_

"Hey Alice, what happens if you try to call the number of someone from our world?" Forrest inquired.

Forrest gave her Grape's number and Alice attempted to call. The call didn't go through. "Your phone numbers do not exist in my world. Strange, I would have thought that it would connect but be owned by someone else,"

Forrest was grateful that he still had a way to contact Robin and Grape. He would update them on his current situation. They might not believe them at first, but if Dean Kwan could be convinced by Jake, then he'd be able to convince Robin and Grape.

Jimmy would also inform Jack about what had happened. Jack was the only one out of his minions that he trusted the most and daresay, the only person Jimmy would consider a friend.

As for Wolf...he honestly saw no need for friends. What was there to benefit from a friend that he didn't already have? If anything, he'd order Hwangmo and Hayden to clean his house so it's not dusty when he got back. If anyone tried to steal from him...well, they wouldn't _dare_ to do so.

**This chapter's title is from _Pokemon_ 's Japanese Opening 3, _OK!  
The key to the door to the new world is getting something unknown_**


End file.
